Practically Perfect in Every Way
by BiggestDickEver
Summary: Edward has a big secret and Bella is about to get way more than she bargained for.


**Author:** Sheviking

 **Title:** Practically Perfect in Every Way

 **Summary:** Edward has a big secret and Bella is about to get way more than she bargained for.

 **Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **Rating:** M (Romance)

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Practically Perfect in Every Way**

 **BPOV**

"I'll walk you up."

Edward holds out his hand to help me out of his car, and I take it, excitement already thrumming through me. We walk to my building and I notice he's gone quiet again. He's usually very talkative but not at the end of the night. I look up at him as we enter the elevator, and he notices, sending me a soft smile and giving my hand a small squeeze. Then we're standing outside my door, and I hope tonight will be the night.

"Edward . . ."

He faces me, brushing the heavy curtain of my hair over my shoulder. The brief touch makes me shiver, and I lick my lips. His eyes are drawn to my mouth, and his eyes have darkened. The way he looms over me would seem threatening if he were a stranger, but he isn't. I know him, and all it does is add to my excitement.

 _Do it. Do it, please. Grab me. Touch me. Kiss me._

He clears his throat, stepping even closer until there are just a few inches between our mouth, and I have to tilt my head back to look at his face.

"I've had a great time, Bella."

"Me too. Thank you so much for dinner."

"My pleasure."

 _Pleasure. Let me pleasure you._

I stand up on my toes to lessen the distance as he leans down to kiss me. His lips are warm and gentle, driving me crazy with their velvety softness. I want to move into his body, but his hands descend on my upper arms, holding me in place. The kiss deepens, and I brush my tongue against his, drawing a deep moan from him. The sound sends a bolt of lust through my system, and I whimper, my hands grabbing fistfuls of his jacket, trying to get closer. But just as soon as it started, it's over again, and he pulls back, breathing heavily.

"I'd better go. I have work in the morning." He touches my hand for a moment. "Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"

I nod, unable to speak.

"Can't wait," he says softly. "Sleep well . . . sweetheart."

The term of endearment brings me out of my trance, and I finally smile at him, righting my glasses.

"You too."

He leans in to press a quick kiss to my lips before he's hurrying down the hall to the elevator. I unlock the door and look in his direction again, seeing him looking my way. For a second I think he's coming back to me, but then he waves and steps into the elevator. Inside my apartment I turn on the lights and then let out a scream of frustration, stomping my feet and throwing up my arms.

 _Argh! Why won't he fuck me?_

* * *

The mariachi-style music drowns out my sigh before I take another slurp of my frozen margarita. Across from me, Rose and Alice are busy catching up, and unsurprisingly, they're talking about sex. Rose is in the middle of regaling Alice about her latest exploits with her boyfriend, and Alice is laughing loudly, throwing her head back. I sigh again, reaching for another chip.

"Okay, what's the deal, Swan?"

I look up to find them both eyeing me.

"You've been moping ever since we got here," Alice says.

"Yeah, some homecoming." Rose sniffs, as though offended. I know she's not really, though. She's the most laid-back person I've ever met.

"Sorry. I'm being a total killjoy. It's just . . . just . . ."

"Yehhhs?" They both drawl, leaning closer.

"My boyfriend doesn't wanna have sex with me!" I wail.

Because it's me, the song changes at that exact moment, broadcasting my frustration to half the restaurant.

 _Fuck!_

The table situated closest to us, all guys of course, gets really quiet for a second before they all start laughing.

 _Great. Just perfect._

Alice ignores them, leaning even closer to me.

"Edward? You guys still haven't!"

"I know!"

"And you've been going out for what . . . three or four months now?"

"Four."

"Wait, who's this?" Rose asks.

"Oh my god, you have to see this guy," Alice gushes. "He's _gorgeous_."

She isn't wrong. Edward _is_ gorgeous. He's also sweet, kind, funny and interesting. He's a veterinarian and dreams of buying a house with some land so he can adopt a dog of his own and maybe have a few chickens. I know this because we've talked about our dreams and aspirations and just about everything else. We've talked a lot. I tell them all of that, catching Rose up. She moved to LA last year for work, and neither of us is very good at getting on the phone with each other. Who is, in this day and age?

"He sounds practically perfect in every way," she says, putting on a terrible British accent.

"Ha ha, Mary Poppins. The thing is, he _is_ perfect. He's too perfect. No wonder he doesn't want to sleep with my mediocre self. Maybe he's just not attracted to me."

Even as I say it, I know that's not it.

"Okay, first of all, that's ridiculous." Rose's brow furrows as she scolds me. "You're cute as hell."

"Cute isn't sexy though," I mutter, giving her abundant curves a jealous glare.

The truth is I'm normally happy with how I look. I _am_ cute, and I've never had a problem with guys. Well, at least not since I grew out of my awkward teenage phase. I'm not a swimsuit model type. I wear hipster glasses that I actually need to see. I like vintage dresses, _Star Trek_ , and _Harry Potter_ , and I work with computers. Most guys like my type, to be honest.

"Secondly," Rose continues, "why would he be dating you if he didn't find you attractive? You guys have been together for months now."

"Maybe he's made a bet with a friend about getting a nerd to fall in love with him."

Rose snorts.

"You've been watching 90s teen rom-coms again, haven't you?"

"Maybe," I grumble.

"I've seen how he looks at you," Alice says. "There's no way he isn't into you."

"Hmm." Rose takes a sip of her own margarita. "Could it be a religious thing?"

I shrug.

"I don't think so. He's never mentioned it, and he doesn't go to church on the regular. Last Sunday we went to a matinee, and the Sunday before that, he invited me to a picnic brunch in the park."

"Aw, that's nice!"

"It was nice. It's been nice. Every date has been amazing. I just don't get it."

"Okay, walk us through it," Alice says, grabbing a handful of chips. "You're at the end of the date. How do you guys say good night?"

Rose nods eagerly.

"We kiss. He kissed me on our second date, and we've been doing that ever since. And I mean, not just at the end of the date. He kisses me all the time. He holds my hand. He puts his arm around me, and he does that thing where he puts his hand on my lower back when we walk into restaurants. I love that."

Rose and Alice both sigh dreamily.

"Yeah, that's the best," Rose agrees. "When he kisses you, does it seem like he wants more?"

"Sometimes. We get really into it, but then he backs off, like he's holding himself back. But at the same time he's so romantic with me, always touching me in little ways, saying the sweetest things. He's the one who asked us to be exclusive, the one who first started referring to me in

public as his girlfriend. That's why I don't understand why things haven't gone any further. I want him so badly, and I'm so frustrated!"

"Well, have you considered telling him that?"

Alice smiles at me.

"Some guys don't like making the first move. The end of the next date, you just grab him and say, 'Edward . . . ' Uh, what's his last name again?"

"Cullen," I supply.

"Right. 'Edward Cullen. I'm crazy about you. Now will you please fuck my brains out already?'"

I chuckle, shaking my head. I can't imagine being that forward. I look to Rose for feedback.

"Edward Cullen? I swear I've heard that name somewhere before."

"Trust me. If you'd met him, you'd remember," Alice says with a grin.

I smile. Edward is definitely memorable.

Rose is still looking pensive.

"Is he from around here? Maybe I know someone who knows him."

"Actually, no. He moved here three years ago from . . . Chicago, I think it was."

"Chicago? Edward Cullen . . . from Chicago. And he's a vet."

Her eyes widen, and she lets out a choked sort of gasp, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god!" she shrieks before she starts to laugh. "Oh my fucking god! Bella!"

"What? What?"

Rose is freaking me out, her expression somewhere between horrified and excited. Alice looks just as puzzled as I feel.

"Oh my god," Rose says again, shaking her head.

"What?" Alice and I yell in unison.

"I-I can't tell you, Bella. I can't tell you. You need to talk to your man."

I stare at her with my mouth hanging open.

"What? Rose, you have to!"

"No, no, no." She shakes her head firmly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Trust me, this is something Edward has to tell you. Trust me."

"Is it something bad? Has he done something bad?"

"No. But you need to talk to him."

"Is it about why he doesn't want to sleep with me?"

"Bella, please, just talk to him. I'm more convinced than ever that he does want to have sex with you, but I understand why he hasn't yet."

I look at Alice who's apparently just as clueless I am because she's also staring at Rose with a bewildered expression on her face. This is something only Rose knows. Something about sex. And Edward.

 _Holy fuck._

Rose is head of sales for the largest adult entertainment franchise in the country, and she always has a ton of stories, and toys, to share. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper have taken full advantage of it. Me, not so much, but that's mostly because it's been a couple of years since I've had a steady boyfriend.

"Has"—I swallow, lowering my voice to a whisper—"has Edward done porn?"

Alice gasps.

"No." Rose's voice doesn't waver. "Bella, no. He hasn't."

I can't take this anymore.

"I should . . ." I push my chair back.

"Yeah. Go talk to him. I'm really sorry, Bella."

I can see that she means it, and I nod, giving her what I'm sure is a watery smile.

"Before you go . . . I think Edward sounds like a great guy, and I'm really happy you've met him. I can tell he makes you happy."

I nod.

"Just . . . keep an open mind, okay?"

I nod again, standing up.

"Good luck, I guess," Alice says, giving my hand a squeeze, "even though I have no idea what's going on."

I can't help but laugh. This whole thing is so bizarre.

"Thanks, you guys. I guess I'll talk to you later."

Outside the restaurant I catch the nearest Uber and head straight for Edward's apartment. He told me he'd be home tonight. On the way there I send him a text. The whole 'we need to talk' bit has an ominous ring to it, so I leave that out and simply tell him I'm coming over. I don't get a reply, but sometimes he takes a while, so I'm not worried about that. What I _am_ worried about is what Edward isn't telling me. Rose's reaction definitely has me spooked because in her line of work, she's seen a lot. And I mean a whole lot.

 _Keep an open mind. She thinks Edward sounds great. He hasn't done porn, and he hasn't done something bad._

I take a deep breath as we pull up to Edward's building, pay the driver, and exit, my heart already thundering away in my chest. A short elevator ride later, I'm outside his door, fluffing up my hair and straightening my dress although I have no idea why. I ring the bell and he opens almost immediately. I stare. Hard.

 _Edward in a towel. Hoo-boy._

His hair is damp and a few drops of water still linger on his broad shoulders. He really is practically perfect in every way. God. Damn.

"Hey, you. I didn't see your text until just now. I was in the shower."

His hand tightens around the towel where he's holding it together.

"Well, uh, obviously," he adds, giving me a shy smile. "Come on in. I'll just throw some clothes on."

I follow him inside, still a bit shell-shocked from seeing all that naked skin and tight muscles. I knew he took great care of himself, eating right most of the time and working out regularly, but this is the first time I've actually seen the results of his lifestyle. Edward goes into his bedroom, and I wander around his living room, trying to view it with a new perspective. Everything looks perfectly normal, nothing that screams 'I have a huge secret.' I look at the couch where we've spent hours talking, laughing, watching TV, and kissing. God, so much kissing.

"So, this is a surprise," he says, coming back out to me. "I thought you were out with your friends tonight."

"I was. But I wanted to see you."

He smiles.

"You'll hear no complaints from me. Can I get you something to drink? A beer?"

I nod, hoping it doesn't look as stiff as it feels. A minute later, we're both sitting on the couch, and I'm sucking down my bottle of liquid courage as though my life depended on it. Edward frowns, reaching out to touch my hand.

"Bella, is everything all right? You seem a little . . . off."

The bottle comes off my lips with a pop, and for a second or two, we just stare at each other.

"We have to talk."

 _Shit. That's exactly what I didn't want to say._

Edward pulls back a little, his frown deepening.

"Oh."

"No! That's not . . . I didn't mean 'we have to talk,' like when someone wants to break up. That's not it. I don't want to break up."

His brow smooths out, and he smiles.

"But we really do have to talk about something," I add.

"Anything." He leans closer to me again. "But can I just do this first?"

His mouth brushes against mine, gently at first, then slowly with more pressure until we're moving together, effortlessly, lips and breath and tongues. It's so good, so easy to get lost in the sensation, but tonight I can't.

"Mmm, I've missed you," he murmurs, giving me a parting peck before he sits back again.

"I've missed you too," I say, and it's the truth even though we kept our lunch date yesterday.

I brought sandwiches to the clinic where he works, and after we'd eaten in the break room, we played with the puppies, none of the weirdness from the night before around. It was a great date, and things were a lot less complicated than they are now.

"So . . . now that I know you aren't breaking up with me, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asks, shooting me a grin.

 _Oh shit. Here goes._

"I'm here because . . . because my friend Rose, you remember I told you about her, right?"

He nods.

"Well, I told her your name and, and it seemed like she knew you from somewhere."

"Oh." He looks at the ceiling for a second. "I don't remember ever meeting a girl named Rose before."

"You haven't met her, but she definitely knew _of_ you."

Edward stiffens slightly.

"Because I'm a vet?"

"No."

We stare at each other for a beat before I chicken out and suck down the rest of my beer to buy some time. I put the empty bottle on the table before turning to him again.

"Edward, she . . . she indicated that there's something you're not telling me. Something to do with . . . sex."

He sucks in a breath, a line worrying the space between his eyes. Suddenly, he looks years older, exhausted.

"Shit," he whispers, his gaze seeking mine. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing. Just that. Please, Edward, I'm really starting to freak out. Will you tell me what it is?"

"How could she even know?" It sounds like he's asking himself, but I answer anyway.

"Rose works in the, uh, adult entertainment industry. So you can see why I'd be a little nervous here."

I try for a smile, but I think it comes out as more of a grimace.

"Shit," he says again. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Yeah, of course I'll tell you. It's . . . it's really not as weird as it initially sounds, and I want you to know that I like you a lot. More than a lot."

"Me too."

He sighs.

"Bella, I have . . . two . . . dicks."

I stare at him. Then I stare some more.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Two. I have two functional penises."

"Okay?" my voice sounds high to my ears.

 _Two? He has . . . two. Dicks._

My eyes dart to the crotch of his pants for a second before I remember myself. Edward looks extremely uncomfortable, and I'm not helping the situation at all.

"H-how? I mean, how does something like that happen?"

"It's extremely rare. The condition is called _diphallia_. It's not genetic or anything like that. Sometimes it just . . . happens." He gives me a helpless shrug. "When it does happen, there are usually a ton of other medical issues, like having two bladders instead of one, and a lot of surgeries to go through."

"Have you?"

He shakes his head.

"No issues. I'm perfectly healthy, and everything works as it should. I just . . . have two instead of one."

"Oh."

I have no idea how to respond.

"Is that why you and I haven't been, er, physical?" I whisper.

He nods slowly.

"I wish you would've told me."

"I wanted to. I did. But I was enjoying it, enjoying you too much."

"Enjoying me?"

He moves a little closer.

"Getting to know you, spending time together. Each time I've seen you has been better than the last. These past four months have been completely amazing."

My heart skips a beat.

"For me too."

He hesitates before slowly placing his hand on top of mine.

"Do you still feel that way?"

I nod.

"This is a lot to process, though."

"At least you aren't running away screaming," he says, making a face.

"Is that what usually happens?"

He sighs.

"That, or the exact opposite."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Three years ago back in Chicago, I was dating this girl, Tanya. She seemed really great and I liked her, so eventually I told her."

"And she was okay with it?"

His eyes darken slightly, and his lips tighten for a second.

"Oh, she was more than okay with it. Pretty soon that was all it was about for her. Every conversation, every date, she somehow made it all about sex. After a while I felt like a walking, talking sex toy. She didn't care about _me_. Not at all."

I turn his hand and lace our fingers, silently encouraging him to continue. He sends me a quick smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I love sex just as much as the next guy, but that's not all I want out of a relationship. I want someone to want to be with me because of me and not because of my, er, extra feature."

He strokes my hand with his thumb.

"That's why I didn't tell you. Usually with women I meet, they either reject the notion completely, or they're like Tanya, only interested in me because of sex. Someone as sweet and smart as you, I figured you'd be in the former group, and I just wanted a little time with you before I told you so you'd hopefully like me for me, and then maybe you'd be able to accept me in spite of my condition."

He looks so unsure of himself, so worried, it's making my heart ache for him.

"Edward," I say softly. "I'm really sorry that happened to you."

"That's not the worst part." He blows out a breath. "When I realized I couldn't see a real future with Tanya, I ended things with her. She became really mad, and vindictive. She went public. A local paper printed the story of 'Edward Cullen, the Double Dick Dude.'"

"No!"

"Yes." His face is a cloud of anger. "You know my dad's a lawyer, right? His best friend is a judge. They got the paper to retract the story and delete it from their online archives, and they slapped a gag order on Tanya. But you can't delete people's knowledge. I was lucky we got it down before it went nationwide. I moved here and tried to put it behind me, but there are always going to be people out there who remember, and I can't promise it won't resurface again."

He gives me a sad smile.

"I guess that's how your friend knows, being in the, uh, porno industry. They were _very_

interested in me for a while there."

"I can imagine," I murmur.

"My one shot at infamy and fortune." He chuckles, shaking his head.

"So that's it. That's the whole story. Now I'm just a regular, lonely guy, trying to keep my head down and move on from my brief stint with notoriety."

"Lonely?" I whisper.

"Well, not since I met you, obviously." He looks down at our joined hands. "But before that. You're the first woman I've dated since moving here from Chicago. I just didn't feel comfortable sharing that part of myself with anyone. I didn't think I ever would again."

He lifts his gaze to my face.

"But then there you were, and I couldn't _not_ ask you out."

"I'm really glad you did, Edward."

I lean in and kiss him. He makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat before his arms come around me and pull me to him. And then he's kissing me like never before. It's as though everything he's been holding back bursts through the surface, and he suddenly can't contain it any longer. We've kissed so many times before, but this is the first time our bodies touch. He was always so careful about keeping a bit of space between us, and now I know why. I moan as he presses me against him, my breasts mashed up against his chest as his hands run up and down my back.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," I confess as his mouth trails down my neck.

"Me too."

"Thank god. I was beginning to think you didn't want me that way."

He pulls back slightly to look at me, a pained expression on his face.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to keep my distance, and I'm really sorry if I made you doubt how I feel about you. That wasn't my intention at all. I'm crazy about you, Bella, and because of that, I've been delaying the physical things."

He lowers his eyes.

"I was worried you wouldn't want me once you knew."

A wave of sympathy and affection washes over me, seeing him so worried.

"I want you, Edward. I want to be with you."

He looks up, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I whisper, leaning in to kiss him again.

"So, uh, what happens now?" I ask.

"How about I make us something to eat? I assume you never got to the dinner part of the night since it's still so early?"

"Just drinks and snacks," I admit.

He smiles.

"Come on, then."

I sit at the kitchen table, watching him heat up a pasta dish, sipping another beer. He asks about my work, the websites I design and manage which pays the bills, and the stories I write that don't. I'm more excited about the latter, and Edward is always praising my writing, telling me one day I'll be able to make a living like that. I'm not as confident as he is, but I love the idea of being able to work from home. In my mind I can see it: Edward and I in a house in the country, he with his own veterinary practice, I with my writing, dogs, chickens, and maybe even kids someday. I've been able to see that since day one pretty much. But I know I'm getting

ahead of myself. We haven't even had sex yet, and now I know it won't be like the other men I've been with in the past. How would it even work with two instead of one? What does he look like naked?

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

I look up to find Edward holding two plates, a small smile on his face.

 _Not it. Them._

"Yes," I admit.

"That's understandable."

He serves me my dinner and takes his place across from me.

"You can ask me anything you want," he says easily, digging into his food. "I'm just glad it's out in the open—and you're still here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," I tell him honestly. "I do have questions, though."

He motions to me with his hand, silently telling me to go ahead.

"Well . . ." I take a sip of my beer. "Can you . . . with just one of them, you know, or do you use both at the same time?"

He clears his throat.

"Either way works."

"But it's better with both?"

"Yes," he says quietly, "but it's not a necessity for me."

He draws a breath, taking a drink from his own beer.

"I realize this is awkward as fuck, Bella. We're sitting here discussing . . . well, you know, and we haven't even made love yet."

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

He shakes his head.

"No, it's all right. It's just not exactly romantic, is it?"

I give that a thought.

"We want to be together, and now we're talking about how to do that so we're both comfortable and happy. I think that's pretty romantic."

His eyes light up.

"I didn't think of it like that. Go ahead, then."

I take a bite of my food, which is delicious, because being practically perfect in every way, he of course cooks too.

"Do you ever wish . . ."

"I only had one?" he finishes for me.

I nod.

"Of course. All the time." He sighs. "High school was . . . pretty shitty. I couldn't join any of the sports teams because of the showering and changing, and girls . . . if most grownup women react with open shock, you can only imagine how teenage girls would deal with that."

"Oh my god," I murmur. "Did anyone find out?"

He shakes his head.

"No, thank god. My closest friends from childhood knew, but that's all. I never dated. I just couldn't deal with it getting out, and I didn't really know how it would even work if I did get a girlfriend, so I just stayed away."

"That must have been really lonely." I reach across the table to place my hand on top of his, and he immediately turns it to hold mine.

"It was. College was a little better. I met a nice girl, Angela, and decided to tell her. We . . . tried

for a while."

"It didn't work out?"

He grins.

"Obviously not. I'm here with you, right?"

"Oh. Duh." I laugh at myself.

"We couldn't get the sex to work. She accepted how I was, but it was obvious her attraction waned after she found out. It was just too weird for her. I was sad when we broke up, but ultimately I understood her. Who could ever want a freak of nature?"

"Edward, you are not," I scold gently.

"I know." He nods. "But that was how I felt at the time. She was a nice girl, and we remained friends afterward. She never told anyone about me."

"So you managed to keep it a secret until that woman in Chicago?"

"Yes. I had a few short relationships before that but never anything serious. And it really sort of kills me that the majority of my sexual experience was with her, after she treated me so horribly."

He gives my hand a squeeze.

"But I'm ready to move on from that. I trust you."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Rose won't either. She's really supportive, and Alice likes you a lot. They're both totally team Edward."

He laughs.

"What about you, Bella? Are you team Edward?"

I grin.

"One hundred percent."

We finish our dinner and clean up together, the mood considerably lighter now. Afterward, Edward takes my hand, lacing our fingers.

"Couch . . . or bedroom?" he asks softly.

My stomach does a little flip of excitement and nervousness.

"Bedroom," I whisper.

A small smile graces his features, and I follow him into the room and then onto the bed, stretching out next to him. He leans over me, resting on his elbow, his eyes warm and tender.

"I want to unwrap you like a present," he whispers, reaching for my glasses.

Everything blurs a little around the edges after they've come off, but I don't mind. I lie still as he slowly undresses me, brushing his hands over my skin in the process.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, dropping my bra on the floor next to the bed. He hooks his fingers under the elastic of my underwear. "Okay?"

"Yes."

I lift up to help him slip them off me, enjoying the way his eyes wander up and down my naked body before he's back next to me, leaning over me again.

"Now you?" I ask.

"After," he simply says, slanting his mouth over mine.

He strokes and caresses my breasts as we kiss, and I finally get to touch him too, running my hands through his hair and over his broad shoulders and strong arms. He feels incredible. I'm already close to orgasm by the time he kisses his way down my body, teasing my nipples with his tongue. His fingers slip between my legs and tentatively rub my clit. I come with a loud moan, clutching him to me, crying out as he pushes two long fingers inside me, feeling my clenching muscles. I want to weep with gratitude as he immediately starts pumping his fingers

and sucking my nipples, drawing out my orgasm until I'm practically bowing off the bed with pleasure.

"Fuck," he groans against my breasts, "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh my god," I pant. "Amazing."

He gathers me in his arms, kissing me deeply, his hands much rougher as he grabs me. I love it. Suddenly I feel it; not one hard bulge pressed against my hip, but two. I break the kiss and we stare at each other. Edward swallows.

"I want to see you too."

He exhales and nods, his eyes pleading with me.

"Just . . . please don't freak out."

"I won't, I promise."

The bedroom is dim and I'm not wearing my glasses, but thanks to the light from the living room coming in through the partly opened door, I can see him pretty clearly as he undresses. I see how his hands tremble, how he sucks his lower lip into his mouth, how he avoids looking directly at me. His boxers are tented in the front – in two places. I swallow hard as he takes them off, revealing himself to me, standing stock-still and letting me look. I can sense the tension radiating through him, his hands clenched by his sides. But there's no need for him to be nervous because I'm looking at him, and all I see is perfection times two.

"Edward, you're beautiful," I whisper.

His head jerks upward, his eyes finding mine. I can see the disbelief in his expression at first but also the moment he believes me, a relieved smile spreading across his face.

"Come here." I beckon to him, kneeling on the bed and reaching for him.

I stare at him as he approaches, admiring everything I see. Sitting up on my knees I run my

hands down his torso, taking note of the fact that brushing his nipples with my thumbs makes him moan softly. I'll have to remember that.

"You really don't mind?" he whispers above me.

I look up and shake my head, keeping his gaze as I wrap my hands around him, enjoying his reaction. Then I look down again, examining more closely. They're both gorgeous. Long, thick and slightly curved upward. I love the heavy sensation of them in my hands, the way Edward groans as I stroke them.

"It's almost unfair," I mumble.

"W-what is?"

I glance up at Edward, shooting him a mischievous smile.

"Most guys don't have one perfect dick, and you get two."

After a few seconds of staring at me, he bursts out laughing. Next thing I know I'm on the bed with him hovering above me, a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you would be shy," he says. "Timid and a bit nervous in bed."

"Not with you."

I don't think I've done nearly as much as Edward has, but I'm not a prude, and I want to show him that.

"Lie down on your back."

He complies immediately, giving me complete access to his body, his eyes lit with excitement. He even stretches his arms out above his head, and I can't help but tease him.

"Would you like to be tied up one day?"

I get a slow smile in response.

"Yes. Is that all right?"

Surprised, but delighted, I nod.

"Would _you_ like to be tied up one day?" he counters.

I lean over him, pressing my lips against his.

"Yes," I whisper. "Is that all right?"

I don't get an answer. Instead, Edward rolls us over, attacking my mouth with his, pressing our bodies together.

"I want you," he mumbles in between kisses, "want to be inside you."

"I wanted to touch you more . . . taste you."

He groans, pressing himself against me.

"Later. I don't think my ego would survive that right now. It's been so long for me."

He lifts up and looks at me, eyes questioning.

"How do we . . ." I trail off. I have no idea how the logistics work.

His answering smile is soft.

"I'll show you."

He sits up on his knees and leans over slightly to open his bedside table drawer. My eyes trail down his body, intoxicated by the dips and curves of his toned muscles and those two hard perfect cocks. I've never considered myself particularly kinky, never had or even wanted a threesome, but the sight of them makes my mouth water and my insides clench. I scoot down between Edward's parted legs and take the right one in my mouth. Above me, Edward makes a strangled sound. He doesn't stop me, though. I suck him as deep as I can, wrapping my fingers around the other one. Then I switch. He tastes good, clean and masculine. I feel Edward's hand on the back of my neck, supporting me, as he starts to thrust slowly.

"Fuck, Bella. That feels amazing," he grinds out.

I swirl my tongue around the thick head and switch again, making sure I give them equal attention. Edward shudders, pulling back until he pops from my mouth. Grabbing me underneath my arms, he hauls me up the mattress and pins me to it, panting and flushed.

"Naughty girl," he all but growls at me. God, it's hot.

"Fuck me," I beg, spreading my legs.

Edward curses, his eyes wild with excitement.

"I had no idea. Sweetest girl I've ever met and then this . . ."

He kisses me with unrestrained passion, slipping his hand between my legs again.

"God, you're so wet. Did you like sucking my cocks? Did you like them in your hot little mouth?"

I moan, arching up into him. I've never felt this unrestrained before. I've had good sex, sure, but never like this. I've never been so unashamed, felt so safe about voicing my desires.

"Yes, I loved it. I want them inside me. Fuck me, Edward, please!"

He fumbles with the condoms, putting on one, and then the other before lowering himself back into the cradle of my parted legs.

"I've wanted this since the moment I met you," he says, leaning down to kiss me.

He reaches for my right hand, wrapping it around his left cock.

"It's easier if you help me," he explains.

"Anything," I whisper. "You can ask anything of me."

"I'd like to switch while we're . . . and then you switch hands too, okay?"

I nod eagerly, watching him as he sinks into me, his moan echoing my own. He's bigger than any other man I've been with, stretching me to my limit, but it feels amazing.

"Okay?" he asks, his voice tight.

"Perfect," I say, lifting my head to capture his lips with mine.

He groans into my mouth, sliding his tongue against mine as he begins to thrust. I move my right hand up and down the length of him, and he gasps as his rhythm falters.

"Fuck, that's good," he gasps. "You feel incredible. S-switch?"

I smile up at him as we do just that, and it feels every bit as good like this. We get lost in the sensations as he starts to move faster, using his thumb to stroke my clit and his mouth to tease my breasts. We switch again, moving in sync as I come closer and closer, finally crying out my orgasm, his labored moans in my ear.

"Stroke me," he begs. "I'm gonna . . ."

His body stiffens on top of mine, and I feel him pulsing both inside me and in my hand as he shouts out my name, his face a picture of ecstasy.

"Oh my god," he breathes out, nearly collapsing on top of me.

He rolls to the side and deals with the condoms before scooping me into his arms, holding me close, his breathing still labored. I kiss his neck and shoulder, unable to stop smiling.

"That was amazing," he says, clearing his throat. "The best ever."

I prop myself on my elbow to look at him.

"Really?"

He nods.

"It didn't feel weird with you at all, even when we switched. And . . . you looked me in the eyes. You saw me and you liked what you saw."

Warmth blossoms in my chest.

"I did. I do."

He reaches up to touch my cheek, his eyes large and sincere.

"I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

My heart skips a beat, happiness radiating through me.

"Good. Because I'm falling in love with you too."

His whole face lights up, and he pulls me down for a kiss. And then another. We touch and kiss for a long time, discovering each other, whispering together.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmhmm." He smiles with his eyes closed, playing with my fingers.

"What we talked about before at dinner, the kind of sex where you use both . . ."

His body does a little jerk. I have his complete attention now. We're on our sides facing each other so he can't hide the reaction of his body.

"What about it?" he asks, opening his eyes to look at me.

"It feels the best to you, right?"

"What we did tonight felt amazing."

I smile.

"I know. But that wasn't my question."

He pulls me closer, brushing his lips against mine.

"Yes. That's what feels the best for me, but like I said, it's not a necessity, and being with you really was the best sex of my life."

"Until that point."

I reach down between us, stroking both of his rapidly hardening cocks. He brushes my hair off my shoulder, dipping his head to swirl his tongue around my nipple, giving it a small bite.

"You want to play?" he asks.

He looks up at me, a slow grin forming. I nod, unable to stop myself from blushing.

"I never knew you were such a naughty girl, Bella. Lucky me."

He lifts up my top leg to caress me with gentle, teasing fingers.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks.

"I want both . . . at the same time."

He swells and pulses in my hand, telling me exactly how excited the idea makes him. I grin at his reaction, but it quickly washes off my face as his fingers dip inside me, pumping slowly until I moan. They slip back farther, brushing against my back entrance. I can't look away from him, mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes as he breaches me with the tip of his finger, watching my reaction the whole time.

"You like this," he murmurs, stroking me with two fingers, one at the front and one in the back. "Oh, look at you. You _really_ like this."

He's right. It feels dirty and perfect, and it's not nearly enough.

"Have you ever?" he asks, nipping at my bottom lip.

"Once. In college." My voice is breathless already. "I wasn't a huge fan at the time, though."

"You'll like how I do it."

His eyes are dark and determined.

"You . . . you're pretty confident," I manage, lifting my leg up higher to give him better access.

He nods slowly, giving me a sensual kiss.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "It doesn't have to be tonight. We can just play around like this."

His thumb presses against my clit, his finger pushing deeper into my backside. I barely hold back a groan.

"I don't want _her_ to be the only one you've done that with," I admit. "I want you to have that experience with me."

"Oh, Bella." His fingers slip from me, leaving me aching.

 _Fuck. I shouldn't have said that._

"Edward . . ." I'm about to tell him that's not the only reason I want to but stop when he reaches over to open his bedside table drawer again, fishing out two more condoms and two small bottles, one with massage oil and the other with lube.

 _Holy shit. All systems go!_

"Y-you still want to? Even after I said that?" I ask.

"I can tell how much you like being touched like that, so I know you want to. As for the other thing, I love the idea of sharing that with you. So I'm all in if you are."

I nod my head, nervously licking my lips.

"Just promise you won't hurt me, okay?"

He pulls me into his arms, laying the both of us back down and gazing into my eyes.

"I'd never do that. Promise me you won't hurt me either."

I know he isn't talking about sex but rather his heart.

"I promise. I'm going to love you."

He smiles.

"And I you, starting right now."

He puts the condoms and the small bottle next to us, asking me to roll over onto my stomach. Moving my hair away he kisses down the length of my spine before reaching for one of the bottles. His oiled up hands run up and down my back, gently warming my skin before he starts working out the kinks in my neck and shoulders.

"Oh my god," I groan. "You really are practically perfect in every way."

He chuckles.

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing. Please, don't stop. It feels amazing."

As he works his way down to my lower back his touch becomes more sensual, and I hear his breath hitch as he massages my buttocks.

"Everything okay?" I ask, noting how husky my voice has become.

"Just enjoying the view, sweetheart." His fingers slip down between my legs, gently probing. "Fuck, you're soaked already."

He reaches for the other bottle, and I do my best to stay relaxed as his wet fingers begin their explorations.

"Spread your legs," he orders softly, moving off me.

I do as he says, lifting my hips up, too, to help him prop a pillow underneath me. Now I'm completely open and exposed to him.

"So fucking hot," he whispers under his breath, making a secret thrill run through me.

I close my eyes as he starts touching me again, trusting him to take care of me. And, holy fuck, does he ever. Before too long, I'm moaning into my pillow, pushing back against his fingers, begging him for more. I whimper with frustration as he stops, but then I hear the sound of condom wrappers and lust spikes in my blood. He leans over me, his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Kiss me," he whispers.

I turn my head to the side immediately, arching up to meet him. The kiss is soft and sensual, and he smiles as he pulls back.

"You ready?"

I nod.

"I'm going to take good care of you," he promises. "Tell me if it's too much at any point, okay?"

"I will."

I listen and brace myself as he lubes himself up. But he doesn't push inside. Instead he starts playing with me, teasing me with his blunt head before sinking into my pussy, his fingers once again stretching me.

"You like this?" he asks.

"Oh god, yes," I moan.

He wiggles his fingers, making me gasp and push back against him.

"You want more? You want my cock in here? Inside your tight little ass?" His voice is rough now, sending erotic chills up my spine.

"Yes," I beg. "Please, Edward."

He removes his fingers and cock, and puts more lube on me, stroking a trembling hand up and down my back before touching himself to me, gently pushing forward. I gasp as he breaches me, thankful when he stops to put more lube on the both of us.

"Relax, sweetheart. Does it feel okay?"

I nod into my pillow, reaching back my hand. Edward holds it and laces our fingers as he starts rocking his hips, each forward movement pushing him farther inside me. It burns and tingles, and by the time I feel his hips against my ass, I'm panting and trembling.

"Bella, baby. Talk to me." Edward gives my hand a squeeze.

"Feels, feels okay," I stutter. "Y-you?"

"Fuck, perfect. I'm going to move now."

He takes me slowly, his hand slipping from mine as he instead reaches underneath me to touch me there, his other hand holding his second cock out of the way. After a minute or two it starts

to feel better than okay, my nerve endings tingling with pleasure with each slow pass. I can tell Edward is holding back, doing his best to be gentle with me. His body is shaking lightly with restraint and his breathing is uneven.

"Edward?"

He moans in response.

"B-both now."

He stops moving completely, his breath hitching again before he slowly leans over me again, the shift in his weight pushing him all the way inside me.

"Yeah?" he breathes in my ear. "You sure?"

I lift myself up by my hands, twisting my upper body toward him. His eyes are drawn to my chest.

"Next time I want you on your back when we do this."

"Maybe next time I'll want you on your back," I counter.

He nods immediately, flashing me a grin.

"Whatever you say, baby. Now give me that mouth."

He kisses me hungrily, groaning as he's unable to stop his hips from moving a little. I feel his other cock, hard and ready on my lower back.

"Now," I whisper against his lips. "Fuck me with both of your big beautiful cocks."

"Fuck." He gives my lower lips a gentle bite. "If I wasn't in love with you already, that would definitely do it."

I smile, getting back into position as Edward does the same, pulling out almost all the way and guiding his other cock.

"If it's too much at the same time . . ."

"I'll tell you. I promise."

With a firm grip on my hips, he eases his way forward. The intrusion is indescribable, my mouth falls open and I scream without sound, my eyes tightly shut. He's absolutely everywhere, stretching and filling me, claiming me completely. There's some pain there; I won't lie. Edward is big times two, so I knew it would be unavoidable. But what I hadn't expected is how much I'd enjoy that pain, how it would also heighten the pleasure I feel from his cocks as he slowly starts to thrust, his fingers strumming my clit, my nipples rubbing against the sheet. I am all sensation, grunting and groaning as I climb higher and higher. There's a sound in my ears, and I realize it's me, chanting: "Yes, yes, yes," until my words become unintelligible and I scream out, coming and coming in giant, overpowering waves that take away both sight and sound, and finally leave me floating in a warm cocoon of pleasure.

"Oh, Bella. You're coming. I can feel you. Fuck, you're so good, so good." I faintly register Edward's words as his thrusts become harder, his grip on me tighter before he stills, pouring himself into me on a quiet shout. Resting his forehead against my back, I feel him breathing heavily.

"Oh . . . fuck. That was . . ." He kisses my damp skin, shuddering. "Let me take care of you."

I wince slightly as he slips from me and hear him leave the bed. He's back almost immediately, washing between my legs before he pulls the pillow out from under me, and I slide down onto the bed slowly, feeling half-drunk. I'm beyond grateful for his strong embrace as he gathers me against him, tucking me into his side and resting my head on his chest. For a while neither of us speaks. He never stops touching me, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. I start to feel more levelheaded and stir, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Are you okay?" he asks, turning onto his side to look at me.

There's a worry line between his eyebrows that wasn't there before.

"I'm okay," I rasp. "Uh, thirsty."

He's off the bed in a flash and returns with a bottle of water for me. My arms shake as I push myself up into a sitting position, and I have trouble loosening the bottle cap.

"Shit." I chuckle as he has to help me, even holding the bottle to my lips for me as I drink greedily. "I feel a little weird all over."

Edward places the bottle next to the bed and sits up against the headboard before pulling me against his chest again.

"It's the hormones," he explains. "They're what's making you feel a little loopy, I'm guessing."

"Um, yeah, actually. I felt a little drunk before."

"You were pretty out of it for a few minutes. I've heard of it happening, but I've never actually seen it. Are you sure you're okay?"

I look up at him and nod, which makes him visibly relax.

"Did you like it?" he whispers.

I laugh softly.

"You fucked me so well I was hormone-drunk, and you have to ask?"

He grins, rubbing his nose against mine.

"No soreness or pain?"

"I'll be sore in the morning," I admit. "But it was amazing, Edward."

"For me too," he says, slowly stroking my hair. "Just so you know, I don't expect that to happen every day. It's more special occasion sex in my mind."

I smile, hugging him to me.

"That sounds nice. Are you tired?"

"Not really. You?"

"Not really."

" _Star Trek_ and ice cream in bed?"

I smile wider. He knows me so well.

An hour later I've taken a quick shower, texted the girls, and am back in bed. Edward's long legs are stretched out on either side of mine and I'm leaning back against his chest, licking Ben & Jerry's off the spoon he's holding.

"There's an image," he rumbles in my ear, his other hand moving up to cup my breast through the T-shirt of his I'm wearing.

"Behave yourself," I mock-scold him, all the while loving it.

"I can't help it. I've just realized my sweet girlfriend is a naughty sex goddess. I feel like I've won the lottery."

"Well, since you put it like that. Would it make it better if I take off the shirt?"

"Much better. But leave the glasses on."

I look at him over my shoulder.

"Every guy has a naughty librarian fantasy," he says, wagging his eyebrows.

I laugh, lifting the shirt over my head and leaning back against him, his hand immediately finding my breast again.

"Am I spending the night?" I ask.

"I hope so. I want you to."

"Then I'll stay. I just wasn't sure. Some guys don't really like sharing their space."

"That's not me. I know a good thing when I see it, Bella. So you stay as long as you want. I'm all in."

I tilt my head back and meet him in a slightly awkward, upside down kiss that makes us both laugh.

We watch the TV quietly for a while after that, passing the spoon back and forth between us. Edward sighs happily, pressing his cold lips against my cheek.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

His voice is a soft whisper, filled with adoration.

"You're not just a good thing. You're the best thing. I think you're practically perfect in every way too."

* * *

The End

AN: Yes, it's a real condition. My imagination isn't **that** good.


End file.
